Monsters and Musings
by pureVENOM
Summary: Several FFVII poems, and some random thoughts on it. Ah, scratch what I said about my Cid poem.
1. Monsters

  
pureVENOM: Whoo! First FF7 fic! Mwa ha!! Read and review, peoplez!! I wrote this around 12:30 AM. Took me bout 30 mins ta finish.  
The poem takes place around when yer fighting Hojo.  
Anyway, after the first part of the poem, the poem branches off inta two different poems. One fer Vincent and one fer Sephiroth. My faaaavee characterz in FF7. Aren't they yer faaavveee characterz too?? ^_^  
I DON'T own Final Fantasy VII. Squaresoft does!! Whoo!! Go square!! I do, however, own this little poem fic. WHOOO!! Go me!! ^_^  
  
~Monsters  
  
  
______________________Look into my eyes.__________________________________  
______________________What do you see?___________________________________  
______________________What do you see____________________________________  
______________________when you look at me?________________________________   
______________________A science experiment________________________________  
______________________gone horribly wrong?________________________________  
______________________A monster who's survived_____________________________  
______________________for far too long?____________________________________  
______________________I hate myself_______________________________________  
______________________for what you've done to me.___________________________  
______________________You destroyed my life________________________________  
______________________and humanity.______________________________________  
  
~Vincent~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~Sephiroth~  
  
I look down at my left arm: _________ I look at my right biceps.   
I see metal claws. ________________ I see that cursed 1.  
You can see my shining eyes ________ How could you turn me to a monster?  
hold a crimson flaw. ______________ Your one and only son?   
My scarlet blood _________________You're nothing to me as a father,  
holds great evil and hate. ___________ and mother was never around.  
Beasts, monsters, demons, __________ My childhood was Hell.  
creatures of great. ________________ In my sorrows- I drowned.  
Black and red ___________________ But everything is different now.  
are the colors I wear. ______________ I don't sit dying in my sad flood.  
Black is my sorrow _______________ I stay alive by swimming  
and my raven-wing hair. ___________ in power, death, and blood.  
Red symbolizes _________________ The Planet's blood flows  
the blood I've spilled- ____________ through my veins as if it were mine.  
both for me, ___________________ You can see it through the  
and for the people I've killed. ______ eerie light that my emerald eyes shine.  
I twirl my rifle __________________ Well, goodbye now Father.  
as my foe dies. _________________ It was nice to watch you die.  
But I know he can see it __________ And now I slowly drift away  
in my red eyes- _________________ into the vast, blue, cloudy sky.  
The sorrow and guilt _____________ To the Northern Cavern where  
I've come to hate and know- _______ I will wait for Meteor to fall-  
In my deep, ruby eyes, ___________ For the moment when I will see  
they can clearly show. ____________ if I win nothing, or take all.  
And yes, still, sadly, _____________ I feel some eyes watching me.  
even though, ___________________ I look down,  
I've killed my enemy- ____________ and surprised, I see-  
that bastard Hojo, ______________ Hojo's number 6-6-6,  
still more will die _______________ Mr. Valentine,  
in my long, painful quest- _________ as he aimed his rifle carefully  
until we finally beat _____________ to shoot and sever my spine.  
the company, Shinra's best. _______ I move quickly, out the way,  
I feel saddened ________________ and bid a quick farewell.  
that he must go. _______________ I know I will see 6-6-6 again.  
He is the only other ____________ He's strong. I can tell.  
person that would know _________ However, Father's 9-9-9  
the pain and torment ____________ is even stronger than he.  
of being used _________________ Lifestream flows throughout his veins  
in that madman Hojo's __________ just like it flows through me.  
twisted abuse. ________________ Mako... How I hate that word.  
...But until he's dead, ___________ It corrupts my very being.  
I will not rest. _________________ Keeps me from being human...  
I'll... think of it as a final test... _____ Yes, I hate that wretched thing.  
A goal to reach for _____________ If I become one with the Planet,  
before I fly ___________________ the first thing I will do  
to Lucrecia's cave ______________ is destroy all of that damned green light-  
where I will die... _______________ the source of so much of my rue...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
pureVENOM: Sooo? How'd ya like it?? I'm no poet, but I don't think it was all that bad... Review me please!! ^_^ Did all those lines get on yer nerves? It was really annoying fer me making all of them.  
Oh yeah, I gave Vincent and Cloud numberz. Ya like?? I think the 666 matches Vincent perfectly. I couldn't really think of a number for Cloud, so I just flipped Vincent's. But I think it's alright. Right?? Yeah whateverz, ....REVIEWZ!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Heaven's Monster

pureVENOM: Uh, I got of this the other day. Wanted ta add more ta dis ol' poem ficcy of mine. I don't own Final Fantasy VII. It's owned by Square!! The poem is in who else, but Mister Main Character CLOUD's point of view. He's thinkin' bout da two ladies who like 'im. ---------------------------------- Heaven's Monster ------------------  
  
Tifa's crimson eyes burning bright, Aeris's emerald ones likle Mako light, Tifa's flowing ebony hair, Aeris's tresses chesnut fair, Tifa's strength and figure to win my soul, Aeris's kindness purer than gold, Tifa- a great childhood friend, Aeris- meeting an untimely end, Their glowing, seemingly silken skin- so warm, so soft- is it a sin to love these two women? As the heavens are covered with clouds, my eyes are covered by love's dark shrouds, uncertainty, unknowing, discord, strife- so many questions, and such is my life. Love- bringing such joy, and yet what sorrow will haunt my thoughts like a monster 'til tomorrow?  
  
---------------------------------------------------- pureVENOM: Um, yeah, I know iot's short, but, I can't really think of any more. Sorrayz!! So, how'd ya like it?? Plz review! ^_^ See!?! Me is smiling so you will review!! @_@ REVIEEeEEeWWwWw MEEEeeeEe!!! 


	3. Musings

pureVENOM: Sooo, I'm all debating with myself one day about weird things like Red's tattoo, and  
what resulted was a bunch of weird stuff, and the idea of making this ficcy-chapter-thingie...  
And, I really didn't wanna make an entire new fic for my strange ponderings, and figured that  
adding this onto my poem ficcy would help it out, too, ya know, by making it resurface and all  
seeable and stuff.  
Note that both VENOM and Fausta are one and the same person, really. Just titles for the  
different voices within my psyche. Blah!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Musings One-- Red's Tattoo  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
VENOM is sitting and staring blankly at an off TV.  
  
Fausta scowls. "What are you doing? You're so weird, and your name's dumb."  
  
"My name is KEWL, and it has sentimental history, unlike yours, thank you!!" retorts VENOM, who   
has stopped her staring.  
  
"Well, my name is ALSO kewl and has history," replies Fausta. "Why are we even arguing? We're  
basically the same person. This's dumb. What have you been thinking about?"  
  
VENOM lowers a brow. "But you started it-- oh, whatever. I was suddenly thinking about Nanaki's  
tattoo, actually."  
  
"Heh?"  
  
"Like, why did he get it?"  
  
"Duh, HOJO put it on him, after capturing him for his evil experiments!"  
  
"What? No way. Hojo could never come up with such a kewl name! And besides, why would he KEEP  
that name, then?"  
  
"What, are you implying that Red put that tattoo on HIMSELF, then?" Fausta asked, with a blunt  
look.   
  
"Eh, something like that, yeah."  
  
"I think Hojo's head is big enough to accomadate a fair amount of decent names. And then, why the  
pretty picture below his 'nickname'? So anyway, if you think Red had it put on, then why?"  
  
VENOM snickers. "Well, yeah, his forehead is overly large..." She then gets more serious.  
"Who knows? The picture does look pretty kewl. And he is reddish colored, and maybe he's of the  
thirteenth generation of his family. Maybe it's his family nickname, like before his mom and dad  
died! Maybe the tattoo's like a Heraldric Crest from Star Ocean 2, and makes his magic all strong  
and stuff!"  
  
@.@ "Psh. Whatever... I don't even WANNA argue with that.."  
  
"So do I win this argument then??"  
  
"Win?? C'mon, it's JUST some thoughts. You don't win anything."  
  
VENOM frowns. "But I want spring rolls to rain down for me in my victory!!"  
  
Fausta rolls her eyes. "Then ...I dunno, why don't you pray for the WEAPONs to do that or   
something?"  
  
"Okay, I will!"  
And with that, VENOM makes a mental asking for the great Ruby WEAPON to stop by and make tasty  
spring rolls rain down for her.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Ruby WEAPON appears up from the ground and does so, fries the twin girls up  
good, then goes to wreak havoc upon a conveniently close by and unsuspecting town.  
(I think you can tell I'm kinda hungry while writing this. I wanna spring roll! THEM'S GOOD!)  
  
And this concludes the first musing.  
  
  
~ Musing Two-- Cloud's Spikey Hair  
  
"Ugh.." groans Fausta, brushing ash off of her shoulder. "We should stop meeting each other and  
talking. No good can come of it."  
  
"But I wanna argue about Cloud's hair now!" protests VENOM.  
  
"Then do it by yourSELF."  
  
"But if I debate against you, it basically IS by myself."  
  
"Whatever, fine."  
  
"Okay, so, why DOES Cloud have that weird spikey hair??"  
  
Fausta crosses her arms. "What about it?? He's an anime-lookin' guy! He has special hair!"  
  
"But it just looks weird, and makes people call him 'spiky ass'!"  
  
"I think it looks really neat, and it probably has other uses."  
  
"Huh. A utilitarian hair-do??"  
  
"Why not??"  
  
"That weird! I mean, what CAN he do with hair??"  
  
Fausta smirks. "Well, if he's losing in a basketball game, he can accidentally have the ball hit  
his hair, and pop, rendering the game unfinished."  
  
"If there aren't any spares."  
  
"Exactly. And, hey, what about a spare weapon?"  
  
"That's dumb."  
  
"Hey, Zell from FFVIII uses his head for his Booya attack. Cloud could do some serious and lethal  
damage to someone like that."  
  
"Well, Zell has spiky hair too."  
  
"Not CLOUD-spiky. Just Zell-spiky."  
  
"Huh... I didn't want Sephiroth to die... But since he did, they shoulda made Cloud kill him with  
his hair. It would have been funnier."  
  
Fausta shook her head. "That would have left Sephiroth to die with out any DIGNITY left within  
his lovely body."  
  
"Psh, I guess."  
  
"Anyway, Cloud just has the kick-butt-do of all FFers."  
  
VENOM blinked. "You realize, 'FF' can be confused with 'Fatal Frame', another very great game?"  
  
"Ah, Fatal Frame. Great game, indeed. The Playstation 2 must be honored to have such a horrifying  
horror game on its side."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, I suppose I win this argument, then?"  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
"HAH! IN YOUR FACE!! BEATEN IN YOUR OWN QUESTION!!!"  
  
"Fausta..." VENOM looks rather ticked.  
  
"Er, I mean. Any other musings???" ^.^;;;;  
  
  
~ Musings Three-- Sephiroth's Favorite Food  
  
VENOM taps a finger on an arm. "Well, I do wonder what dear Sephiroth's favorite food is."  
  
"Shouldn't you say 'was'?"  
  
"I hate it when people are talked about in third person just because they died."  
  
"Please, you got that from FFVIII."  
  
"But it opened up my eyes, and I really DO think it's disturbing.."  
  
"Whatever. I'm sure he lives on within us and his many fans, anyway."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"In any case, there's really no way of telling WHAT his fave food is. What kind of question is  
that!?"  
  
"A tough one!"  
  
"But we can't answer it!! Who's to say Ancients even eat??"  
  
"Ancients... Hey, that brings a thought to mind. Aeris didn't bleed when Sephiroth ran her   
through the belly with his super sword!"  
  
"The MASAMUNE?"  
  
"Yeah, but SEPHIROTH was bleeding at the end of the game! That makes no sense!"  
  
"So what's your point?"  
  
"Why didn't AERIS bleed?"  
  
Fausta was unsure. "Um, 'cause she's an Ancient...?"  
  
"What about Sephiroth??"  
  
"Um, because only male Ancients bleed??"  
  
"Or maybe the people at Square couldn't handle making a shojo bleed."  
  
"Naw, they had blood from Elly in Xenogears!"  
  
"Oh yeah. That part was saaaad..." VENOM sniffles.  
  
"Yeah, I guess.."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
pureVENOM: So, how was it? I feel like adding my Cid poem onto this fic too. PLEASE NOTE that I  
had not played some of the earlier Final Fantasies at that time, and so could not include them in  
the poem. I have however, played them now. But I still need to get my hands on one, which I heard  
from friends is on Nintendo, or some other console I do not own.  
My Cid poem was my very first post on Fanfiction.Net, so I'm kinda reluctant on moving the dear,  
but I do like it and would like for more reviews on it! 


End file.
